


Perfect Hypnosis

by tadakatsu14



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Arrancar, Chains, Control, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Espada, F/M, Filming, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Het, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank - Freeform, Nnoitra Gilga - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTP Feels, Oh God Yes, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Punishment, Romance, Shame, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sosuke Aizen - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadakatsu14/pseuds/tadakatsu14
Summary: Told in the first person POV of Nel, during one of Aizen's scheduled Espada meetings, she and Nnoitra are caught passing notes. Although she did not start the initiation of the note passing, she finds herself alone with Nnoitra after the meeting, with a "punishment" Lord Aizen feels most fitting.





	Perfect Hypnosis

.

I tried my very hardest to pay attention, to no avail.

Lord Aizen was having an Espada "morning meeting," of sorts with us. In these, many broad subjects relevant to the Espada were discussed. Sometimes, we would be allowed to speak, or give input. For the most part however, it was Lord Aizen who did most of the talking, or rather, lecturing. I hate to admit it, but it's sometimes hard for me to sit through. Sometimes I feel like I'd be putting my energy better into a book, or maybe creative writing.

It's not that I don't respect Lord Aizen, but these discussions seem way too drawn out. I could only pay attention for so long. The monotony of it killed me constantly. But really, none of my fellow colleagues could ever figure this out, just by looking at me. In fact, I probably looked as though I was the most attentive. But really, it's a simple matter of ranking.

Being as I'm ranked number three, I certainly have to be on my P's and Q's; I must set an example for everyone else. Among my many duties, this is one of them. Even _being_ an Espada comes with responsibility that only grows with each rank.

My seat is positioned towards the back. Barragan and the others are seated on the other side of me. To my left is Starrk, and my right is Nnoitra. It should be known, I just hate being seated next to him. Rather, it makes me really nervous.

I sit with my legs crossed, my hands in my lap. For the first half an hour my hands remain folded in my lap, but now, as I grow weary, I twiddle my thumbs and shake the leg I have crossed.

As my mind loosens itself, I start to let my eyes gaze around the room. Believe it or not, I don't feel too uncomfortable in doing this. More than anyone, I only have my superiors to gain. If any of the mostly lesser colleagues see me, they may simply think I'm checking on the attention of everyone else. I also don't have to worry much about Starrk noticing my attention drift either, as his most likely already did.

After tiring of looking down the lane across from me, I naturally looked toward Nnoitra beside me. Luckily, he seemed to be paying attention, so his head was faced toward the front. All I could see forward was the ink black hair on the black of his head. My gaze softened as my eyes fell back downward toward my lap. As I disciplined my ears to listen again, I once again found my thoughts drifting.

_'Nnoitra must be paying attention, so he may grow stronger.' _I almost slammed my eyes shut in frustration. Yet again, my mind was drifting off with concern for his wellbeing. This happened all to frequently. Even in the midst of my own training; though I'd be relieved to have an afternoon without him, I often found myself wondering about this fellow colleague in particular.

I'm not so stupid that I'd lie to myself more than I have to. I knew that this concern of mine ran deeper than a typical concern for an ally. Most of our kind doesn't even look out for one another, so I'm sure this is atypical... I do a mental shake of the head, dismissing the thought. I don't need this right about now. Nel must focus!

As I finally relax my shoulders, no longer play with my fingers and feel myself start to enter a deeper concentration, I feel something very light hit the side of my crossed leg and fall on the opposite thigh. My eyes shoot open in the disturbance of my relaxation. My fingers reach for what feels like a sloppily folded up piece of paper. Is this some kind of accident? In that instant, I really don't know what I should think.

I can see from my peripheral vision that Starrk body is hunched over the table, with his chin resting on the tops of his folded hands. A usual way he sits on these meetings. Due to the posture, I don't have to worry about anyone else seeing, even though, I'd doubt that they'd care.

Without hesitation, I unfold the sloppy paper. I uncover an even sloppier written note, and I can tell just from reading the first line who it must be from.

**'_Yo. What are you doing after this?'_**

The words aren't even written correctly on the line, even this is enough indication to tell me who had written this.

When I shift my eyes toward Nnoitra, he's still faced forward, his face completely out of my range. At least he's not _totally _stupid.

I find a spot to write my snippy come back, deliberately using writing a couple spaces down on the line.

My handwriting is small, but neat, with proper spacing. **'_Nothing with you.'_**

I fold the paper back up, for some unknown reason, then side toss the note onto his lap. I'm forced to look where I'm aiming, and my eyes unwillingly fix on his crotch. I notice his legs and spread wide, although for once, he is sitting up straight. The space between his legs makes it quite effortless to aim the note, and it's like shooting a close basket. Not to mention, these things for spirit beings is hardly a task.

My eyes stay fixed to where I tossed the note, and he's on it. Without looking down, I see a thin wrist from his opposite side grab the note, and masterly pull it open with his single hand. Something as simple as this gets put my mind in a wonder, as I squirm thinking about how long his fingers really are to do something like that.

I'm curious to peep to his reaction, but when my eyes lift up, I see the side of his head, with his hair hanging past his face. It's impossible to see anything else, but I know he's read it.

His hand to no surprise to me seems to have a hard grip on the writing utensil, and before I know it, he's alerted me to his reply with a harder slam to my inner thigh.

My mind takes a step back as I feel the leftover energy of his on my thigh. I can tell before I read it that he's unhappy with my response. '_As if there's any response I can give him that wouldn't have him set off.' _I think to myself.

When I open the note once more, I read: _'**Such a stingy bitch with your time. I don't need your permission, whore.' **_

I exhaled a little through my nose, but if he can see me, I hope that to him, my reaction is not visible. I reply: **_'So like you; starting and ending a sentence with profanity.' _**

Once I throw the note back to him, I can see easily see that his reaction isn't as severe as the last time, though I still have no chance of reading the expression on his face. He flicks it back with not as much aggression as the last, which leads me to think that he believes he won, with whatever he's written.

I hold my breath as I unravel the paper and read his longest message yet.

** _'Change the subject how you want bitch. I'll just follow you when this craps over, so you can keep as tight lipped as you like.'_ **

I read over Nnoitra's note a second time as I try to grasp his meaning. My face feels like it's swelling up with heat, and whats worse is the more I try to calm down, it deepens. When I look over with the side of my eye, I for a shock, see the side of his face. His large mouth is twisted in a slight smirk.

But somehow thereafter, my mind tunes back into the sound of Lord Aizen's voice, like snapping in and out of one focus. The shock of it is almost surreal, but maybe that's because my mind is only trying to focus on the lecture at hand. The other voice of reason in my head is hard at work trying to find an explanation for Nnoitra's meaning, while the precocious part of my mind that I try so hard to repress, is screaming out the answer. What scares me the most is the sense of excitement I secretly take from it.

As I once again lose all of my focus, Aizen's voice is humming with a slow tune playing out in my mind, and flashes on lewd images; _Nnoitra's meaning, _violate my most personal chambers. I unconsciously straighten in my chair, while I maintain my leg crossed posture. I think I may be clutching my legs together harder now, however. Can you blame me?

I'm completely blind now except for my mind's eye. I can see myself sitting on the edge of the meeting table, Nnoitra knelt below me, one knee on to the floor while the other leg crouched-- using his slender fingers to spread my womanhood aside, throwing irony at his comment about me remaining _tight lipped. _

_And now... I'm probably blushing. _The mark on my face certainly does not aid me in situations like this, and often bring attention to my embarrassment.

Before I know it, my mind is lost in the fantasy, and I'm playing out numerous ways Nnoitra teases and sucks on my clit, using his 8-inch long tongue to explore my pussy. My body is obviously lost in the total unreality of it, I feel my vaginal muscles clenching away at my pussy, the movement giving my clit slight arousal. I hate to say it, but it's hot, and as much as I'm ashamed of myself, I rationalize it all by telling myself that it's _only _a fantasy, and no one--no one would ever have to know I would ever think of such a thing.

In other words, what anybody else cannot know won’t hurt or disgrace me, only I can allow such a thing to happen. And by no means do I intent to let anyone know of this, or _any _private thought of mine. For as long as my memorable existence, pride and strength were of close value to me; my very skin is made of such things. Though at times I find myself lost in my own attributes--flowing naturally into my own psychological projections--I hold the awareness that not a single person, unless they are extremely trusted, as my own Fracciones, can read an expression on my face. It may be a "front" as they so call it, but even still it remains a part of my character. One's front doesn't necessarily equate that one is inauthentic.

I had not even in all that time, took another look at the pig beside myself. By the time the meetings have been concluded, my panties are soiled with vaginal fluid, and my mind is in the frenzy to go to my room, clean up and distract myself into my favorite book.

_"This is certainly not the time for me to read another one of them erotic romantic fictions," _I think to myself and sigh. I have a feeling that once I return, I'll spend more time pondering my absurd thoughts, berating myself, and then training to take out my frustration. I'm the only one left in the room, a probability of my seating arrangement as well as my lingering thoughts. (Although I'd hate to admit that it's also partly my discomfort in my physical situation.)

Right as I get up from my seat I realize something upon standing. I recall Nnoitra and my note exchanging. I remember him saying something like he would follow me afterwards... I sigh, and nervously look towards the door. But he's not here. Then again, I don't think it would really be his type, to stay in the room with me and straight just follow me. If I know him, he's probably waiting somewhere; anywhere he thinks I may come down, even if it's hours ahead. It's creepy, in a whole different way.

But by now, I'm quite used to it. I make my way gingerly out of the meeting room, and stroll the hallways, each step relaxing me a bit more. When I finally get to my room, closing it and locking behind me, I'm pretty psyched that Nnoitra didn't lunge at me in any of the bends and turns of the palace. Altogether shocking, I'm in no mood to obsess over the details, as well as the implications; all of the possible scenarios of what the snake like Espada is up to. However, I soon find comfort in reading beside my blade.

. 

An unnamed female arrancar is knocking relentlessly upon my door. I shake awake, finding myself to have fallen asleep on my bed on my side. The book I was once reading is standing up by its ends on the floor. My natural reaction is to quickly push my long aqua-green hair out of my face and straighten up.

The knocking ceases and the arrancar behind the door speaks, almost as if she senses my now foggy alertness. "Lord Aizen has summoned you to the meeting room, ma’am."

The words come as a shock, and I'm left to wonder if this is a request just for myself or an impersonal one. Still, coming from Lord Aizen, I've got no choice but to obey. I yawn loudly and wipe the sleepy gook out of my eyes. I fling them on the floor. I bet no one outside of Pesche and Dondochakka knows of my somewhat gross habits, and this gives me a giggle. There’s a twinkle in my proud steps towards the meeting room, as I'm well rested and rejuvenated from my nap.

Entering the meeting room, I'm greeted by none of the mournful faces of my comrades, thus a typical meeting is out of the question. I walk before the table and stand. Being that Aizen is not here yet, I assume this stance out of respect. Not that it would warrant me reprehension had I taken a seat, but as I've stated before, I have a reputation I not only uphold, but live by. Nnoitra was so much the opposite of me, I can see him going straight to sit, and probably preferring more to do so with the message that it sends. I raise my eyebrows in snootiness as the thought passes. But really, I'm distracting myself all that I can. Frankly, I'm quite nervous to be here alone, as the last time I was, it was when I was rewarded my rank. The only other thought that comes to mind is trouble...

_Trouble...._ And just like that, with only one simple, simple, simple and _vague _even, word, a million voices in my head are screaming at me. _The note passing!!_

I close my eyes and scrunch my face into a pout. I feel the skin on my forehead break with sweat, and I'm fiddling with the collar of my uniform for relief. "_Darnit, darnit, darnit! **I knew **that was a bad idea! Not only that, but it's all stupid Nnoitra's fault in the first place!" _I scream at myself in my head, and if I were actually speaking, my voice would creak painfully in the in the admonition. I cross my arms and shift my weight onto one hip. I have to keep from squeezing my already tight uniform around me even tighter.

I'm then hit with revelation. _"If I'm in trouble for note passing, then where is Nnoitra?! He started this!" _As I'm lost in my now childish fumes, the sound of a door opening points an answer to my question. I try not to look shocked or agitated to see who it is. In truth, I'm almost _praying _it's Nnoitra. He deserves every ounce of punishment and more for the trouble he's gotten me into. He never fails to try to ruin things for me.

So, with the expectation that it's him, I turn my face to the side, putting on my steeliest look yet. I see that it's him standing there indeed, and I feel my frown going deeper. I try not to do so to avoid letting him know my disgust. I just as soon tone down my body language, letting my arms fall to either side of me, as he's closing the door without a second look towards it.

"_Heheh. _I don't suppose you're excited to see me, eh Nel?" His eyes narrow in delight.

I squint my eyes back at him in response. "You're unbelievable." I'm already speaking to him in exasperation, even after my long break from him. The funny thing is, in the sense that I want justice exacted upon him, I am indeed happy to see him.

"Oh, don't start already you little cunt. You fed into the note passing so you have nobody to blame but yourself. Nobody forced you." He's walking towards me now, I can hear that enough with the clack of his boots and the rustling of the chain he lets hang from his hip. It's preposterous to me that he thinks that chain is somehow menacing to others, let alone the habits of him carrying around his weapon through the palace.

He stops at about four feet from me, and I'm so disgusted with him that I take a step back. Even that is a little bit too close for comfort. I'm suppressing the urge to strike back with my words, a common occurrence between us. At least for now, I think before I speak. "Mind your manners, _Nnoitra. _Do you think I'll be seen quarreling with you before Lord Aizen?" I swear sometimes it's like...scolding a child.

Nnoitra tilts his head to the side, showing apparent disinterest. He then puts his one hand on his hip, leans forward towards me saying, "To hell with Aizen. He can go fuck himself. Tell somebody who cares; it ain't me."

The last words he says, he withdraws himself and wears a disgusted, ugly look on his face, his stupid teeth now hanging out of his mouth. But more than this, I find myself majorly disgusted not only with his leaning in towards me, but the faint smell of liquor on his stagnant breath. The thing is, it's completely hard to tell if the idiot is drinking, he's as inappropriate anytime, any day, even sober. I lower my head and try to maintain myself, _now _praying that Lord Aizen will walk in any second now. The wait is agony.

I'm now standing, staring away from Nnoitra but still awkwardly seeing him in my side vision. I'm holding my other arm with my hand, trying to brace myself. I can never know what tricks he has up his sleeve. At the same time, I can't imagine it being any different than the usual. In all, I'm standing five minutes, every now and then I hear Nnoitra chuckling. I chalk it up to his normal, strange behavior, as well as him probably just trying to get me irritated. I win over him by showing no visible sign or recognition of him. I'm starving the infant, so to speak. But my composure doesn't last long, and soon I'm left wondering what could be taking Aizen so long. It already doesn't make sense that he wasn't already waiting for us. A thought strikes me that perhaps Nnoitra has tricked me, and this time succeeding. However, I shoot down the thought when I remember the female arrancar speaking to me at the door. I did not see her, but I recognized the voice as one of the underlings. So the order was authentic. _What's going on? _

Nnoitra speaks up, now with a dragged-out chuckle, "Heh..heheh. Are you, by chance, wondering what's keeping Lord Aizen? _He's already here." _

Needless to say, at this point, within this circumstance, I can almost say for certain there's a smile on his face. I'm looking around with my eyes, seeing nothing. But certainly, that also doesn't mean anything. Why would he be hiding his appearance to us? Is Nnoitra bluffing? But... it can't be right. But for sure and for certain, I'm not about to look stupid in front of this bastard.

"I have to hear him speak then." Honestly, I feel quite inadequate with my reply, there's no quip to it, as is my style.

The void that once filled the room is now stirred upon, as Lord Aizen's voice can be heard resonating. "Your patience, loyalty, and wits are certainly genuine and much appreciated, my dear Nelliel."

Naturally, I'm looking up to the sound of his voice. I can already tell he's talking over a speaker, which quickly leads me to believe he's not actually _here _but just monitoring this room from somewhere. This, in itself, is already confusing me. Without much more thought, I've bowed and thanked him. I then exhale once I've straightened, now not knowing if I should be relieved or put more on edge. Hesitantly, unwillingly, I wait for whatever comes next.

"I am quite pleased to see you both here in practical timing. I am also pleased to see that yous two have chosen to remain standing, it fits into what I have in store for your proper punishment for this morning."

My heart drops like a cold iron anchor. I knew it. Immediately, I'm berating my lack of strength. I should have known better than pass notes with Nnoitra. I honestly, completely, cannot believe myself right now. What did I think, that checking around the room and remaining as alert as I possibly could would make any difference? I'm so disgusting with myself to the point, I let out a sigh. At first, I didn't think the sound was very audible, but when I catch Nnoitra's slight but keen recognition of me, I realize how it may sound, and whether or not Lord Aizen has heard as well, I speak up. It would better be me speak first, as higher in rank, than Nnoitra anyway.

"I understand Lord Aizen. I won't waste my time explaining, but rather I'll accept whatever punishment you find fitting." Of all the things I've learnt to hide, I can't quite hide the question in my voice. I keep my head placed downward, eyes shut and holding my hands together below me in submission.

There’s a pause, a long one. I remain still and in my same exact position. While at one time, I can hear Nnoitra shifting his weight with a rustle of his chain.

I wouldn't say I feel nervous in this moment, but like my heart is confused for when it should continue beating, afraid that the beat may break the silence. Luckily, I've overcame the crippling trepidation. Lord Aizen's voice speaks over us in the dim and awkward room.

"Before I begin your punishment, I'm going to explain what's going to take place, so that we have no misunderstandings. " He pauses, then continues on, "You see Nelliel, I've already informed Nnoitra of what both of your punishments will be. He has had his own input but I'm wondering what yours will be...So we'll speak briefly about it, just enough time to clear anything up, before we begin."

I'm bewildered now and wondering why this sounds more involved then it ought of be. I'm tempted to say something, but honestly, I don't even know what. I'm certainly not going to stand here yammering and making a fool out of myself. Instead, I remain silent, waiting for further instruction. But in the short moments of waiting, I find myself questioning this set up. Why were we brought _here _while he's somewhere else? He himself isn't doing anything since he's not here physically. The only thing I can think is that he's observing because he's going to have us fight. In that moment it strikes me; I fear that's exactly what it is.

Despite my earlier personal statements, I have somewhat of an outburst, if but an interruption. My mind is afraid of the possibility of being ordered to fight to the death. How can I call myself a Espada, let alone a warrior, if I were to be ordered to fight my own ally, even if it were an order? No doubt, it'd be more of a prize for Nnoitra. But I can't allow it within all my power. There could be no pride found in such a thing. And for once, this would be an order I refuse.

My resolve is set and I appear confident when I speak, at least, I assume so in my own image, "Lord Aizen, you would not be asking for us to fight each other as punishment, would you?"

Another silent moment passes over us, and Nnoitra goes, "Tsch."

"No, my dear." Aizen speaks up, but I can hear a smile on his face. If my brows are furrowed right about now, I can only help it slightly. "After all," he speaks yet again, "Why ever would I reward Nnoitra?"

He pointed out exactly what I thought earlier. I nearly regret my interruption for this, but I let my own worries take control of me. I'm looking towards the ground in shame, and unconsciously place my hand on the hilt of _Gamuza _for my own consolation. It's unbeknownst to me at this time, that future shame could put my present composure to shame.

"Now, I'll continue on with what your punishments will be. Keep in mind that the punishments for both of you will be taken in quite different ways, and punishment for different reasons. Since I've already spoke with Nnoitra privately on the matter and gathered his response, so I'd like to know yours, Nelliel..."

I close my eyes now in frustration. I know that I interrupted but I didn't think that he'd go about rewording his earlier statement. Nnoitra may be another case, but I'm certainly not hard at hearing nor understanding. Why can't he just get to the point?

As if reading my impatience, Lord Aizen states what the punishment will be, and I'm almost hoping it was put off a little more, or not said so directly.

"I have ordered Nnoitra to bend you over our meeting table and fuck you to my liking." His tone of voice cool and collected. It almost sounds like he's been rehearsing this line.

I find myself clutching Gamuza's hilt while biting my bottom lip in anxiety. I'm suddenly overly aware and self-conscious of Nnoitra behind me, the words "_bend over_" going on repeat inside of my head.

I'm now too afraid to show my face in Aizen's view, or what I imagine to be his view, let alone to Nnoitra.

"Wh-What..?" I stammer vocally, while physically feeling weak. The urge to sit down is there, to relax myself, but when I think of Nnoitra doing that to me, my heart is the next to stammer, and for some unclear reasons, I no longer want to sit down or 'relax.' When I've gathered my bearings again, I ask "Why did you take Nnoitra to the side to tell him this, but not myself?"

Aizen replies back "Think of it as me being respectful to you. I knew that if I brought it up to you, who I have named Espada number 3, there would hardly be any trouble. But with someone like Nnoitra, I knew this might cause some trouble, so I chose to speak to him about it one on one. "

His statement makes me feel to be in a vulnerable position, especially with bringing up my rank. There isn't a way I can protest this nor refuse. As I sit and ponder, something from not long ago strikes me. I was completely opposed to the idea of fighting Nnoitra, to the point of disobeying; and here I am, not pleased with the actual proposal but willing to obey. I metaphorically wish to pull my eyes out with the thought. It isn't known to me that the stress is carving itself upon my face, and Lord Aizen speaks over us again.

"You seemed awfully worried about having to fight an ally, yet you haven't spoken out much to _this. _Have I made a mistake in my idea of a just punishment? Shall I have you two perform a death match for me instead?"

I hear Nnoitra shift his weight again, and the guttural sound he makes suggests a frustration as well as impatience to me. I find myself wondering this for only as much time as my mind can allow. I'm too busy processing the current situation. I'm cursing myself for even saying anything at all with my paranoia of fighting; for my fear may have brought it closer to fruition!

Without much further thought, my knees buckle, and I throw them to the ground with a notable impact. I keep my head bowed and hold my hands together below my waist. In the calmest voice I can muster, I say, "Please Lord Aizen, I beg you not to have us fight to the death. I cannot allow myself to injure or kill another Espada. I could not live with myself. I ask that you please, go with your original form of punishment for us, despite how repulsive I find it."

There is another long pause, and I find sweat breaking on my forehead. But with Aizen's next words, there is almost no recognition of what I've said, for his next words are directed at Nnoitra.

"Our brief discussion of this is now over. Nnoitra, bend her over the table and take her hard."

"_Finally._" He grunts, and faster than I can process, I'm pulled off of my knees and directed to the meeting room table.

Nnoitra's fisted handfuls of my hair and has my cheek pressed face down upon the hard, cool surface. I am shocked to feel his erection pressed against the back of my now bare thigh and he wastes no time undressing me, starting with my pants. Could he have been horny this whole meeting? He already knew what was going to happen. I'm looking up at him from my one able eye, and I see that he looks to be in a frenzy. Now I understand his grunts and flirtations. For him, it must have seemed as if he waited a long time. There's a similar act on him when I would promise him a fight at a later time.

But it isn't for very long that I can reflect on these things. Seeing the flash of his dirty smile and the flicker in his violet eye sends my heart racing and my face bright crimson with something more than just shame and embarrassment.

His grip on my hair is slightly loosened and I feel his other large skinny hand rubbing over both my butt cheeks. It feels lewdly soothing; the feel of his long bony fingers traveling around these mounds of mine, but I refuse to show him I'm getting any type of pleasure out of this. Not just for my own pride, but for the sake of maintaining this to be a 'just punishment.' I don't want to give any other indications of pleasure if I can help it. But when I think about Nnoitra, all of the things he says and does, along with the way he typically behaves and mannerisms, it’s not hard for me to imagine that he could very well capture my hidden fantasies, things I'd never speak of even to my Fraccion. My mind is trying hard to stay focused, but in a moment like this of unwilling pleasure, I find the suppressed Nel taking hold of me more.

I'm furrowing my brows in shame as I feel my pants slithering further down my legs until it stops before my knees.

"...You bitch.." I hear him mutter as his slightly cold hand travels from the bottom of my thigh up to my ass again before he slaps and kneads it between his fingers.

Maybe his hands only feel slightly cold against me now, for the fact that only moments ago my thighs were concealed in my snugly fitting uniform. I gasp a bit as I feel myself being effortlessly lifted off my feet and my knees reflexively supporting themselves in the meeting chair he places me in. The chair must have been turned to our right by him, yet I didn't hear him do so. He presses my face back down on the surface of the table. I don't have knobby knees, but even still, the position is quite uncomfortable; the cool marble hard against them. I can see this will surely be punishment for me.

I then hear another shift of Nnoitra's position, the shaking of his chain, and I feel for a moment his erection pressing against my ass. As I look behind me I see he's placed his foot on the chair. The next thing I know, his hand is no longer tangled in my teal hair, and he's pulling me by my waist closer to him. It's not in any way romantic, just to make the transfer of position easier for him. I strain my one eye to get a better look at him, and I must say, I never seen him look so magnificent, not in any way that I'd ever admit. He looks in his glory, but to my slight disgust and with a sacrifice of my pride to boot. Strangely, as I'm thinking this, Nnoitra speaks again in a gruff tone,

"I sure as fuck don't enjoy Lord Aizen watching me do this, you ought of consider yourself lucky you can just lie there with your face down while I do all of the work....It's my pride more than yours that'll be hurt." After this, I hear him spit.

I don't have time to think what he's doing; I'm startled as well as a bit shook by the sound of Lord Aizen over the speaker again.

"Nnoitra, I believe I asked you over 5 minutes ago to take her hard. More accurately, it was an order. Stop touching her and get to fucking. "

His language really disturbs me. I wouldn't say that I couldn't picture him speaking in such a way, but I didn't guess of it either. I happened to see I was still gazing at Nnoitra in my awkward position, and I saw his brow tense up in disgust on Aizen's remark. I'm shocked to see he has no comeback.

I hear the sound of his clothes shifting next, and I peek at him once more to see what he's doing. Unfortunately, It's hard to see above his erection, and I'm experiencing even more trepidation as I know what’s coming. I almost agree with Lord Aizen and want the fucking to begin, just so it's over faster. I feel his hand linger over my ass, before he gives it a pinch and smacks it.

I yelp on impact, and then instinctively open my mouth saying, "What's wrong with you!?"

I now see that I was quick to be shocked that he didn't have a comeback, he had a willfulness of his own. My face seemed to have reddened after I speak, and from me lifting up, I'm able to catch a quick, unintended glance of Nnoitra's steely long cock in hand, using his saliva as a lubricant. Shamefully, I flush deeper, but before anything else, he's smashed my cheek back down upon the surface, in sync with his dick submerging between my pussy lips. I gasp and when my free arm goes to look for some type of leverage, he's already pulled my wrist behind my back and holds them in a stinging twist.

_"N-Nnoitra!" _My naturally high-pitched tone breaks towards the end as he pumps harder into me. How can he have just picked up an insane pace like this just beginning? My mind is scrambling in embarrassment but more than that, things I have no idea how to process.

Nnoitra speaks all the while keeping up his rhyme. He's obviously a great multi-tasker. "Ahh, screaming my name already, eh, you filthy cunt. I didn't think you were going to be _that easy._" He chuckles at the end.

Suddenly he stops and I'm left to feel my lips clinging around his length. There's so much I want to say, yell at him even, but I'm aware of the other set of eyes watching. I feel the ache in my knees, and already feel weak, but I jump once I feel something cold and hard touching the side of my butt cheek. Before I can even try to deduce what it is, I feel him pulling himself out slowly, then once he reaches what feels like the head of his cock, he's slammed back into me, pulling my wrists with me sending sensation going two different ways at first; until I feel what I know now to be his chain, slabbing the side of my ass right after.

I'm crying out in pain from the initial two sensations, and then cut off into another yelp with the biting chain, along with the pain in my knees. He continues mercilessly hammering in to me, making breaks between each pound. The sound of the chains shaking after each stroke rings together with the sound of my now sore ass clapping against his hierro skin. He looks so scrawny, but is truly nothing but taut, toned muscle.

Lord Aizen's voice speaks over the commotion, "Good job, Nnoitra. Keep fucking her like that..." I can tell, there's humor in his tone, and it sickens me.

I find tears breaking their way through my squeezed eyelids, somehow, they've reached the air. Each heavy thrust he bolts through me feels like my insides are shaking. After all the pounding, my legs are weak, and my breathing is heavy. Anyone else by now, would beg him to stop, or slow down. I know I can't do that. To think that I'm being overpowered by someone ranked lower than me.

Nnoitra once again, obviously knew nothing he was speaking of when he said that it was my pride more than his that would be hurt. By this time, the pain in my twisted wrists is nothing. The chain stings it time it smacks into my butt cheek from each of his thrusts. More than before, I feel him hunched over me, and his hand to the side of my face.

I've been shrieking to the point I can no longer recognize it anymore...But beyond all of this, there's something else going on in my mind, and that is how my body is reacting. There’re goosebumps on my legs, and my face is burning in something else besides shame. Somehow, feeling so hurt to the point that I cry, is liberating, and a whole new Nel, the Nel I fear, is awakening..

...But then suddenly, I hear Nnoitra addressing me again, and I'm broken from my trance, "What's wrong my dear Nel? Have I not broken your pride yet? Is all this not enough for you?" His tone is the same arrogant threat it's always been, and I'm shocked to see that he seemed to have lost no stamina during this time that he's obviously put much of his energy into. How could he not even be breathing heavy?

I refuse to respond to him. I want this punishment over as quick as possible. He can keep running his mouth if he wants to. Just as I'm thinking this, Lord Aizen speaks again.

"Enough now. Time to switch. Nelliel, I want you to kneel on the table, on all fours, and suck his dick. "

I can't even begin to describe how I feel upon hearing this. So sudden. I almost wish it can go back to the intercourse. With the new order, Nnoitra suddenly pulls out, then pulls me straight up off the table by my wrists still held tightly behind my back. Something tells me he's eager for this. I squint my one eye closed from the pain that shoots up my arms from this.

Aizen then mumbles, "Get rid of your top. That has been on way too long. Take your pants all the way off as well, so you're able to kneel before him."

Nnoitra lets my wrists go, and my arms rejoice in their freedom. Detaching my mind, I take it like any other order, and take them both off, starting with the bottoms. My back facing Nnoitra, the last of my pants slips off my feet, as well as shoes. As I go to move on to my top, I hear the click of the speaker, and Lord Aizen is addressing me yet again.

"Face Nnoitra now.. I'll assume you faced away because you thought I'd have a better view, but trust me, I have cameras fixed at every nook and cranny of that meeting room. "

It was hard enough having my bare ass facing him, but now I'll have to stand with my whole front privates on display. Not as if he hasn't already seen every part of me now, been _inside_ even.

As I gather courage to face him, I blush not only when my eyes have met his erection, but I also can't help but be self-conscious of the more than likely, ungainly way I've turned to face him. I'm using arm and elbows instinctively wrapped around my breast, they can only contain so much, and with Nnoitra's mouth practically agape with drool I can only imagine that my immediate gesture only served to make me appear more provocative. Seeing him look at me like that is more shameful than I can describe.

Once I've stood before him for as long as I think I have to, I back-step once to the ledge of the meeting room table, until I feel the cold tip press against my butt. I've kept my face down, still flustered the entire time, and due to my overall tenseness, this shocks me to a small gasp. I quickly force myself to turn around and climb back up onto the table. Doing just this disgusts me terribly, but that's before I can remember what I'll be forced to do next.

Once I am sitting on my heels, I see that Nnoitra is back up in front of me. An unsurprising reminder he's more enthusiastic for this than myself. I'm at a perfect height, my eyes gazing straight out at his concealed erection that seems to be reaching for my mouth. At this height, and with what I'm about to do, I wouldn't dare let Nnoitra see my face, so that he could read and humiliate my shame. I now brace myself, taking a deep breath to ease my nerves. Before I can exhale, Lord Aizen has spoken, and evidently addressing me.

"To be clear, I want you to suck his dick for a just two minutes. Count the seconds out in your head if that helps you any. For this one minute, I expect you to be non-stop sucking his dick ravenously. Do not stop for a moment, understood Nelliel?"

The exhaled air, that was meant to calm my nerves, did nothing of the kind now. Instead, upon exhaling to his remark, in the tone of a quip, I can feel my heart hammer in up my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut for some amount of clarity, something to calm my overexcited nervous system. The next moment I hear Lord Aizen speak again, it's directed at Nnoitra.

"For you, Nnoitra, my only order is that you refrain yourself from fucking her face during this two-minute time restriction. Actually, I don't even want to see your hips make any thrust forward; absolutely no movement from you whatsoever. Don't even touch her. Don't cum in her mouth either. If you're able to do this within the time limit I've given you, you can finish off with her however you please. I'll just enjoy the rest of the show. If you disobey my final order however, we'll end this session prematurely." Chuckling slightly, he adds, "Just stay still for a little bit, or be left with blue-balls."

I hear Nnoitra grunt in response. But whatever his reaction is, is the least on my mind. Right now, I find Lord Aizen's orders to him more lamenting than mine. As impulsive as I know Nnoitra to be, there's absolutely no way he'd disobey this last order, especially with Aizen already making him aware of the reward. I would have never thought of Nnoitra....in this sort of way. It's shocking enough to be forced to be intimate with him in this kind of way, let alone, to witness that he clearly enjoys all of this. With that, I recall Nnoitra's words before we started all this, that it was his pride more than mine that would be hurt. The liar. How can that be so when he's clearly gotten his thrills?

And if Nnoitra was a liar for that, so is Aizen. In the beginning, he made a comment asking why would he ever reward Nnoitra? Not only has this whole act been a reward, intentional or not, but certainly, what more can be said of his last order to us? Him allowing Nnoitra.. to whatever he pleased if he obeyed properly...._what do you call that!? _My conscious is trying hard to keep the tears of betrayal from stinging my eyes, but what’s more tragic for me in this moment is my fleeting respect for Lord Aizen. It's already hard enough to swallow, hearing him speak in such crude, vulgarly masculine terms that desecrate the winsome standing I once gathered from him. But to think he could enjoy shaming me so. Moreover, how could I ever bear to be in his presence without this heart wracking guilt?

"Whenever you're ready dear Nelliel," Aizen speaks with a sincere tone, yet I truly doubt the real sincerity in what he's just said. It was an obvious wake up call.

Not a moment in my pondering have I reached any sort of emotional resolution. In fact, the wild beating in my chest feels at risk of breaking my mental barriers. In following in these orders, I only feel a rising bitterness due to my exposed body. It's not so much an acceptance of my orders as it is a victim forced to followed set humiliating instructions.

The bangles on Nnoitra's wrist rustle with new movement, his hand reaching to unleash his hidden erection, is what stirs me to alertness once more. The moments before his reveals his dick is the most agonizing. I see mental pictures of my beloved Fraccione and count my blessings for the fact they at least were not here to witness me like this.

The last time I saw his cock, it was but a glance, to which I was grateful for. Now, I'm forced to look at it, to inhale it's features as well as the proximity he has to my face. Besides his frightening length, I am able to observe his skin tone a bit darker than the rest of him, something I'm unacquainted with. The only other visible character to note is protruding veins, and looser skin heading towards his dickhead. _I can't believe this was already inside of me... _I think to myself. It's no wonder I've been in so much pain.

Once Nnoitra has withdrawn his wrists back to his sides, I know what comes next. What has been ordered and now waiting for. Placing my one hand on his hip for support, while gripping the base of his manhood, I open my mouth and take him reluctantly in my mouth. He's still rock-hard, and seems to be continually hardening as I work my lips downward on his length. Slowly, slowly, and taking him in a bit more, I've only hit just over halfway his length by the time I feel the tip of his dick inching uncomfortably towards the back of my throat. I stop, not knowing if I go further or not.

"All the way, dear. You can better than that."

My face is burning scarlet, the pressure mostly in my cheeks, while my heart still pounds against my breast. I squint my eyes shut tightly as I push to the base of Nnoitra's length, my upper lip meeting my fingers, which are now holding a tight grip on his tool. Upon hitting the base, I hear Nnoitra exhale, sending shivers down my body. I continue this motion with my novice tongue, going up and down his length for what feels like a while. All the while I'm hoping that two minutes are close, but then, at the same time, fearing that time is soon. I begin feverishly taking his cock in my throat, hardly gagging anymore with the more I get used to it.

With all the liquid, sloshing noises this lewd action has brought about, I had barely noticed Nnoitra's notable difference in the pacing of his breaths, or how his hands are clenched into fists...My heart sprints in my chest, the sensation cripples my awareness for just a moment. I realize then, after snapping back into reality, that I've been clenching his dick tightly, as well as moving his head and length along my lips even faster. The realization has me reflexively loosen my grip and slow down my pace.

Just as I'm worrying whether or not my zoning out has possibly insinuated any determination, or worse, eagerness on my behalf, I hear Nnoitra comment, "...You slut."

It could have just innocently been the usual insult for me, but my paranoia given the situation has me afraid that he noticed my actions. Perhaps he's dumb, but not necessarily stupid.

The click of the speaker seemingly galvanizes Nnoitra into suddenly pulling himself out of my mouth. I don't understand the rush, though at the same time, I don't fix my mind on trying to either.

"That was wonderful. I could go on to say many things I've observed of yous two, but I'll leave it at wonderful. A wonderful performance..as well as a proper punishment." he says the last with a hint of humor in his tone. After the pause, he continues, formally, "This concludes our meeting. I congratulate you both on obeying my final stipulation. I trust that I'll be seeing no more note passing in our meetings between you two."

It was said so quickly, curtly even, that I couldn't even think for a moment what to say. It's typical Aizen has more drawn out words and expressions, sometimes to the point your minds thoughts cut him off. It should to sufficient of me to think that I was expecting to have a long drawn out conclusion, perhaps even a reevaluating of our known misconducts.

I'm yanked from my thoughts, and literally, by my wrist, followed by my whole body, off of the table. Once my feet touch down I feel a slap on the back of my neck followed by a strong grip, Nnoitra's single hand almost reaching around and choking my entire neck. I wince, and with no time to speak up, the wrist he had grabbed, he's now twisted along with my arm, behind my back and has spun me around. Or rather, the twisting of my limb forces myself to turn around.

I shriek from the pain shooting up and down my arm, but even more so when he jerks me closer against him, his erection fixing itself seemingly perfect between my ass cheeks. No sooner that I've noticed this, he shocks me by slamming the side of my face down onto the table. I feel his grip loosen on my neck, until he's withdrawn his hand, but his grip on my wrist stays completely unyielding. Instead, he takes my hair and wraps it around his fist until I have no choice but to pull my face off the table and rest my chin on it instead.

I'm on the verge of shrieking at him, until I remember what Lord Aizen said on the start of our previous engagement. I feel myself grinding, gnawing my teeth against each other with the thought. Certainly, this is punishment, but _only for me! _

Another interruption to my maddening thoughts, though I'm often not sure if I should be relieved or not.

Aizen speaks, "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." he says this now, unlike before, with no trace of humor left. Almost as if everything going on between me and Nnoitra is done, and there's nothing else left to see. Continuing he states, "I have higher standards for you, you see. So, I feel allowing Nnoitra to do as he pleases now would be a proper punishment for you, what do you think?"

As soon as he's done speaking, I feel one of my legs being harshly lifted up and placed onto the table. Saying that it's been placed there though, isn't the proper word. It was forced there. With Nnoitra squeezing my ankle, I suddenly look behind me to risk a look at him. It would be pointless to point out his wide toothy grin at this point, it's almost plastered on his face if not the usual furrowed look of disgust. It's never an in-between. But more so, the look about him, this feeling, his eye; he's clearly more eager than he's ever been this whole time.

But right when I catch his eye, I feel locked and unable to look away. His smirk grows wider, and I feel his dick grinding into my skin.

As it slowly comes closer to my opening, he grunts and speaks, "Now I can finally win over you, in just the way I pictured you. I'm finally going to give you what you deserve, _whore._"

I then feel the tip of his dick pressing against my opening, but it's so dry now, it doesn't go in. He keeps pushing forward slowly, agonizingly, and my brows burrow in anguish to the burning sensation. It's how I would imagine scraping something fragile and fleshy in the opposite direction of a treadmill. Instinctively I whimper and grind my teeth so stiffly my jaw feels locked in place. My nails try with all their might digging into the table, but there's nothing I can hold onto. Even moving just, a little bit sends pain flying up my locked arm. As he continues to press in his dick onward he gives a sudden jerk forward into me. Useless, it goes nowhere and only further pains me, coming to a halt after ramming my pubic bones.

I cry out shamefully while my legs feel as though they've just turned to jelly. "Please, Nnoitra, stop! stop!"

Instantly he yanks my head back by my hair, replying in a low, taunting tone, "Your stupid squeaky voice is _so annoying. _Just shut the fuck up and take it...."

He continues to press into me more. The pain is dull, aching and burning like being stabbed with a blunt object. My whimpers drag on, feeling everlasting, never catching a breath.

"I'm gettin' impatient. Why don't you just get wet already, huh?" he laughs afterward and pushes more.

Simultaneously, he's pulling my head back by my hair still, as if that's going to help make this faster. My back is arching painfully by now, and my torso is a bit lifted off of the table. I'm in so much incredible pain, that I'm pleading with him in my mind, too ashamed and too much pride still to have to beg him anymore than I already did. Tears sting out of the sides of my tightly pressed lids.

Nnoitra lets go of my hair suddenly, then brings the palm of his hand down hard on my ass. I yelp in response to that, as well as what he does after. He begins fondling my breast, quickly, urgently bringing his hand around me everywhere. When his hand has found its way back to my bottom, he's spreading one of my butt cheeks, then continuing pressing himself in, this time with the most force he's given so far. And I scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggg--!!!" The long drag of the loudest, most horrifying scream I've heard come out of my own mouth is muffled by his fingers.

At first, I don't even know what has happened. I realize just after he's shoved two of his long fingers down my throat, replacing my screams with a shocked gasp. My chin rests, along with the rest of my face, in his hold, defeated.

He slowly but assertively pushes the rest of his length inside my dry pussy, and with the position I'm in, how restrained I am, on top of the fact that the tips of his pointy fingers tickle my throat, I can only squirm against him so much before I risk gagging. I hear him grunt as he's reaching the extent, but once he reaches the top, he holds and exhales. Letting go of my bound wrist, the pain reawakens in my arm. I long to move it more, do arm circles, but now is not the time, nor will I probably be allowed. I hear, as well as feel him shift a little bit, and the chain about his waist pressing coldly in my delicate skin. At the same moment he begins to move into me more, creating short and precise thrusts, he's withdrawn his fingers from inside of my throat, and pushed my face back down on the table. He uses his hand to keep me in place by positioning it on the base of my neck, from where back leads to neck. Then it really begins.

He started taking me, first, simply pounding me with short and ridiculously fast strokes, his other hand gnawing and pulling at my ass cheek as he goes, then switches his pacing to where he's pulling a great amount out, then ramming back into me. It's all too much, and I've barely got the breath to keep up with it. His nails claw into my ass cheek, no doubt leaving marks, but it's more like just a slap on the wrist compared to all the other pains which wrack my body, one of them being the return of his chain now slapping hard against my other spread out ass. His grip on my neck is tighter, more restrictive. No longer having my arm bound, fingers in my throat, hair tugged at, yet I'm still just as powerless.

There's a significant height difference between us, especially when I'm face down on the table, but I can still feel his hot breath hit my back, teasing my nostrils with a slight smell of liquor. My focus could hardly stay on this alone, for with the pain, the weakening of my body, and my shameful panting like a dog, my mind doesn't feel able to process thoughts, only primal things. More than anything, water. It feels like my lips will know that once more only after a long trial. Meanwhile, only salty aftertaste lingers in my mouth.

Nnoitra is huffing and puffing quite shamelessly himself, and just as I'm taking notice of this, he stops, and I hear him spit. I don't realize what it was he spit on until after he starts moving in me again.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to see things from my point of view over _here._"

It's just another usual quip, no actual question nor something to make me feel better, of course. The sarcasm leaks through his words and leaves me feeling the most bitter of all his remarks thus far. During this time, he's violated my body from his own free will awarded to him by Lord Aizen; what I'm receiving now is nothing forced like it was before, yet this is more painful than the former. He's used his own hands to slither in, as well as all around my body, taking every part of me hostage.

It seems alarming to my conscious that he does all this to me without any trace of empathy. After all, what did I do so bad to him to bring about this hatred? Always I wondered this and searched for the answer. What better way can someone convey through their actions, and this right now, _this, _you might as well have an alarm screaming the emotion loud and clear. Still it will only make me question more. As my lids grow heavier I find myself less able to hold onto these thoughts. His saliva only gave so much lubrication, and my pussy continues to sting and burn from the repetition.

Besides his panting, the only other thing to be heard is harsh wet slapping. Maybe the exhaustion now brings me so shamelessly to tears. Right now, it doesn't matter to me whether he sees my tears or not, even snots and drool, which I feel oozing down my face. He's seen and felt everything else my body has to offer. What else is there to lose now? I feel so...broken. Somehow, this feeling begins to reawaken a desire inside. For whatever strange reason, this degradation is thrilling me. The same feeling, I had earlier, that I tried to push back. With my now weakened state of mind, relinquishing control is as effortless as it should be....

Suddenly, my weak panting comes to a halt as he pulls out of me. I'm hoping that he's done, though I'm not sure if it would be that fast. The rational still part of mind says this, but I know this dark, dirty Nel feels differently. He's quickly pulling me up off the table and turning me to face him. When he sees the mess that is now my face, he looks like he swallows a laugh, but then bursts out laughing anyway. Now the smell of the liquor is twice as strong, as well as emetic. But this alone, for some reason, brings more tears stinging to my eyes. He pushes my back onto the table, then harshly pulls me by the thighs to the edge of the table, so that my lower half is hanging off a bit.

My legs naturally fall open around him due to the exhaustion, and still, out of all places on my body, my legs are now defeated, soft like a sponge. It's not to say, that my whole body isn't like jello for him on a plate though. My eyes are halfway closed and worn-out, and now I'm forced to stare at him above me, to further add to my disgrace. I'm sure he wanted it this way.

He stares at me with a snakish look, his eye only a small slit, and he seemingly enjoys how open I am to him now. It's clear to me that he senses my defeat, my fall from grace. I feel his hands lurking all over my body, devilishly, and I can see his eye scanning my entire body. He seems, naturally, most fixed on my breast, and everything south from there. But he does look back up at my face with a horrifying expression afterwards, licking his lips.

He only says one thing, "I _would _tell you to fix your face, hehehe...But I can get used to you looking like this."

After he says this, he slides his hands down my legs and inner thighs, until his hands are on both sides of my womanhood. He leans down until his face is hovering over it, which sets my face ablaze with renewed shame. I feel my pussy lips being stretched apart, painfully so. I whimper and realize I must have been torn for there to be this much anguish. The next sensation I feel is his tongue running over my pussy from bottom to top. Out of everything that has been done today, this has got to feel the most relieving. But I couldn't hope to expect more; afterward, I see that Nnoitra has risen again.

He presses my legs against his body, I hear see him spit into his hand and fumble below my view, but I'm sure I know what he's doing by now. I expect that he'll be reentering me, instead, I'm in for a surprise.

When I feel his head pressing against my asshole with determination, my whole body jumps in shock at first, but then tenses in disgust.

Attempting to lift my body from the table, even a little bit, I mumble, "N-no.. Nnoitra please, stop now. " I pause and try to gauge him, but he only snickers in response, with a determined look. "Please..."

It would normally kill me to beg him like this, but not only am I severely exhausted, but I feel a frightening lack of control over my emotions, over my own latent desires. To think that these kinds of things would turn me on, somewhere deep inside. It feels as though I've betrayed myself.

"I'll do what I want to you. Lord Aizen has granted me this, so I'll sure as hell take it." Upon this, he leans his body down more over me, pushing my legs down against his chest. It's impossible to get used to the feeling of being so close to someone like Nnoitra. Thankfully, I won't ever have to get used to it after today. Seeing him sinisterly smiling down at me, I swallow and brace myself yet again for what’s about to come.

The lubrication does nothing for the pain, as the tip of his dick attempts to make the squeeze in me, I growl in anguish. I begin shaking my head from one side to the other, just for the lack of anything I can do to help. God, the pain is so dull, so unreal. I thought the previous fucking was bad; this is a whole lot worse already!

Nnoitra on the other hand, looks to be in his glory. He exhales and mumbles, "Yes..." His raven black hair is a mess as always, sticking out in almost every direction, hardly tamed from a man that doesn't seem to care, but this activity seems to have made it worse. When I notice him looking down at me, instinctively I put my face to the side, avoiding the brief eye contact that was locked in. My face is hot, which only feels like yet another betrayal. I hear his hissing chuckle and I squeeze my lids shut before he speaks, "That's exactly how you should look at me, always."

My entire body jumps in response; his hand suddenly smacks down between my breast. With his tightened grip on my thigh, I realize he's just holding me place. As much as I've tried to hold it in, a whimper escapes my lips as I feel the eelish feel of his dick invade territory that feels so unnatural to me. My fingers are trying desperately to cling to the edges of the table before the real fucking begins, the trepidation is maddening, and soon enough, I feel myself panting with anxiety.

Once it feels as though the limit of his sin is buried in me, he stills himself and exhales. Right after, I feel the most vile, foreign, alien sensation creep up past my stomach into my ribs. Something horrible, that I can hardly find the words to describe. A hard throb that resonates deep within me. A completely unnatural physical sensation that reminds my psyche of how shameful this all really is. Grinding my teeth, I try hard to stop my ass from clenching hard around the base of his dick, but it seems the more I try, the harder I'm clenching. My body does everything I don't want it to do, while the harder I clench, the more sickening sensations I feel climb through my body yet again.

Nnoitra's hand that was placed between my breast, now begins to slither up to my neck, until his long fingers have wrapped themselves around it. Tears are brimming in my eyes as I feel his slowly pulling himself out, an eternity at best, until he pushes himself slowly, agonizingly back in. All of the pain gathered around my tight opening only increases the intensity of everything, and I soon find myself unwillingly crying. Realizing that this method especially, is only being done to inflict the most pain upon me, for some reason hurts me more emotionally than I would think.

My mind is racing so much, in such a frenzy, that I find myself completely, now, more than ever, abandoning all of my pride. My teary eyes spring open and I stare up at Nnoitra, who is looking down at me with a sick pleasure and hostility in his chinky eye. My bottom lip wobbles as I stare upon him in fear, but before I've found the words, his grip has choked me, and it's now impossible to form words. No sooner, he's grinding and ramming into me with renewed speed and ferocity. The tips of my fingers and nails are hardly clinging on the table edges anymore.

Everything that now is able to escape my throat is muffled, choked whimpers and sobs. After some time however, my body becomes used to all of the sensations, and begins to notice sensations I had missed before in my agony: His abdomen smacking my pussy lips, and the vibration running along them to the inside, as well as the resonating vibration from inside my ass, all of it seems to find its way to tormenting my clit.

When I realize that I've found pleasure within the pain, my mind is rebelling even more against my body. But now it's too late; my tears have dried, and only been replaced with a deep burning across my cheeks. Feeling my breast bounce without constraints, also works up a lewd feeling. Soon enough, I can hear a wet slapping against him, and the shock followed by shame dawns on me I've made it too clear to him that I'm enjoying this.

Nnoitra releases my throat and I cry out, but perhaps too enthusiastically. He smirks, "I knew you were a slut, Nel. And I know now that you like being hurt. You're the dirtiest kind." Right away, he begins pulling and yanking on the nub of one of my breasts, twisting and teasing it into erection. By the time he's finished, they're hard and sore, and he's moved onto the next one.

Everything he is doing now seems to be intended to send pain shooting through me, all of which triggers me greater arousal. Shocking to me, he's now using whatever he can with my body to betray myself to his pleasure. The worst part is, it's all working hand in glove. He enjoys nothing more than to inflict pain upon me in some way, but the easiest for him has always been physically. And now my body is revealing to me the pleasure it takes in such pain. In the past I always pondered his behaviors, thinking how all he seems to be good for is trying to inflict pain on me, and now, it's exactly what he's good for, and shamefully, I'm benefiting from it.

All this time he's been squeezing around my entire tit, no regards to the tissue. My breasts both feel full of blood now, and my lids are heavy as I'm panting, with vaginal fluid dripping down onto the base of his cock, providing more than enough lubrication, more than _ever_ before, for him to continue pounding my ass.

He groans and mumbles, "_Ahhh, Nelliel.._good little pet."

And he drags his nails against my tummy down to my abdomen, the sensation is chilling, and goosebumps rise along my arms. And then, I feel his fingers swirling around my clit, teasing it gently, while he's still simultaneously fucking my ass violently. The fingers he has on my thigh are now digging into my skin. I shriek with the maddening sensations, moaning wildly and out of control.

"_Arrugh! Nnoitra!! Please...!!" _I gasp and try to silence myself again. But he only grunts triumphantly.

His skeletal fingers teasing and lightly pinching my clit, the feel of his dedication; long and linear, unnerving cock pumping into me. Harder and harder I'm ruffled to the point I feel my body building up. His nails are digging into my thigh harder, each thrust digs them into my skin tighter, and though he's now punctured my skin, it only registers in my mind as triple pleasure. I've instinctively gripped the edges of the table harder. It's not helping me, never was, but that's far from the point.

My eyes burst open suddenly as I feel my ass gripping his cock harder, all of a sudden, it's like it's no longer trying to push it out, and spasms of thrilling ecstasy are climbing through my pussy.

I'm panting and crying out his name. I know in my right mind, this could be the most shameful as of yet...But in the moment of lust, nothing matters anymore at all. My mind is screaming "yes," while my voice screams "no." But it's an utterly unconvincing no, and Nnoitra’s breathy laugh is like a slap in my face.

Three of his gaunt fingers slip into my womanhood with no resistance, inviting like a harlot. Once I feel his slick fingers swirling around in my juices, I gasp and tighten around them, unravel around all of him, taking his cock deeper in my ass, taking his fingers further into my cave, and shriek out the first orgasm I've ever had in my life. My body quaking and quivering around him, my body feels as though it's riding a cloud as Nnoitra throws me back and forth on his long rail of a dick.

Opening my eyes in a heat of passion, my heavy lids barely opening, I catch the foggy sight of Nnoitra's tongue, before I notice the rest of his oval shaped face. There's a dark glint in his eye, one of pure wicked pleasure. As I lie breathless and at his mercy I realize what's happening once he pumps into me harder and harder, faster and faster.

He pulls his fingers abruptly from my juicy pussy and shoves them in my open crying, agape mouth. In an instant he's got an expert grip on me, his thumb holding onto my chin and choking me with his fingers that were covered in my juices before my saliva has enveloped them. And then soon enough, he's wrapped his arm around both my legs and unloaded a string of his seed in my ass. It's all too obvious with how desperately he's clung to my legs, and how furiously his final strokes were, as he spit out a lewd, obnoxious groan at the final pound into my behind.

I haven’t even had time to return from the cloud I'm on, and Nnoitra has suddenly detached himself from me, almost as if he's been spurred into action from something...

The pain in my behind is an alarming consequence to his sudden dismissal, but I've got no time to think about it. My eyes follow close behind him, his back already facing me, and hearing the fumbling about as he fixes himself. I lift my body up and watch him still, in angst, while consciously covering my breasts. It's only a natural reaction after I've been forced back down to my senses.

He's walking to the door, and for some highly questionable reason, I've blurted out "Nnoitra...!" before I can even think. Today it seems my body has been on a roll with making unappreciated decisions for me.

Nnoitra has reached the door, still not looking at me. He slowly turns just part of himself to face me however, and it looks at first, that he doesn't even want to. I feel a jab in my chest, I swallow as I observe his blank expression. But then, his thin lips have shaped upward into his usual smirk, and he speaks.

"_Hmm. _With you looking at me like that, I'm sure this won't be the last time."

My heart is on cue with my face, full of activity in response to his words. I can't even reply. And shortly after his curt laugh, he's left me now alone and barren-souled in the meeting room.

\--


End file.
